


And they were lesbians...

by SadHipsterAesthetic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, Jasper and Lapis are exes, Lapis is very depressed, Sad Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), better but not cured because that's not how mental health works, but she gets better, it's good, look - Freeform, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHipsterAesthetic/pseuds/SadHipsterAesthetic
Summary: Lapis and Peridot end up rooming together and, at first, the two just don't gel.That's what happens when you put two very complex people in a small space.What's been pushing them apart becomes clear when they are set up on a date.





	1. She's alone

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Tumblr post with this premise and I’ve been waiting for a good roommate prompt so yeaaaahhh.  
> I hope you enjoy it, it's mostly writing practice so I hope it's alright!

Lapis didn’t know if it was the stress of a new school year, the prospect of living with some complete stranger or just, you know, her typically uncertain mental health but she was not feeling so hot today. It didn’t help that she was feeling an overwhelming sense of her ol’ pal shame-anxiety as she lugged the last of her bags up to her new dorm room.

Just a typical first year moving into a dorm, right? Wrong. She was a pathetic third year who hadn’t made enough friends over the past few years.

She had imagined her third year would be spent in a shared house full of people she trusted and cared about but here she was, alone and trying to cope with that fact.

At this point the only true friends she had were Pearl and Steven and he wouldn’t be going to college for… four years? She had better not dwell on that thought for too long.

She dropped the last of her luggage on what she had claimed as her side of the dorm room, staring at her bags and boxes, not really registering for a moment, before beginning to try to sort through their contents.

This was a nightmare. How was she going to get through another year with a roommate? First year was pretty bad and she’d enjoyed Pearl’s company enough.

And the last living situation she’d had was… she shuddered as she made up her bed. She was on auto-pilot as she tried to make this place feel like a home. What did a home even feel like? It had been a long time since she’d felt at home somewhere. Now she was going to be stuck in this tiny room with someone she’d have to make awkward small talk with for a whole year.

She knew this feeling. This shortness of breath, this pit in her stomach, the cacophony of other students milling around outside the open door getting to her a little too much. She had kept it open to seem welcoming but she needed a moment right now, inviting others into this mess wasn’t a good idea.

She hurried over to the door to whip it shut.

“Hey-!”

The rest of the complaint was muffled on the other side of the now closed door. Her frown dissolved and she was able to step out of the flurry of morbid thoughts she was previously battling with.

She had not just slammed the door on her new roommate.

_Come on, Lapis. Clear head now. You can do this._

Lapis tried to ensure her demeanour was somewhat friendly when she opened the door again. On the other side she was met with a disgruntled looking… box. Or as annoyed-looking a box could ever come across. There was also laughter. A true, joyful belly laugh.

“Not funny, Amethyst!” A growl emerged from behind the box labelled…

“’Nerd Junk’?” Lapis muttered, an eyebrow raised. The laughter intensified.

“What?” Box asked. The woman behind the box was revealed as she span it around to see the label for herself. “I swear to God, Amethyst!” She directed this to her right side before turning to face Lapis.

She looked down at the smaller woman with short, messy platinum blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses. She wore a corduroy blazer over her casual T and jeans combo. Nice Converse…bright green. It was at this point that she realised she had surveyed this woman from top to bottom without saying a word… like the massive lesbian she was. “Uh…” Lapis started, trying to form an apology that was good enough, “I’m sorry about the door…I was…testing it.”

What thefuck was tha-

“Oh.” The shorter woman replied.

“A working door is important, keeps out the riff raff.” said the source of the crazed laughter, appearing beside the other girl and grinning before making her way into the dorm room. “I’m Amethyst and that’s Peri.” She gestured behind her to the blonde.

Lapis tried to figure out which one of these women was her new roommate. She didn’t know which would be worse. She had just made a fool of herself to ‘Peri’ but she could imagine Amethyst staying up all hours of the night watching old Vines and laughing her ass off.

"It’s Peridot.” She corrected, retrieving her box and then adjusting her glasses before walking into the room. “It seems we’ll be rooming together for the coming year.”

Oh, wow. She was going to live with a robot? A miracle of science.

Peridot seemed very uptight but at least that would presumably mean she would keep to herself.

Lapis let the two of them get on with moving Peridot in as Lapis set up her own area. She didn’t have the energy to try to take an interest in them at this moment in time. She just wanted to get this done so that she could curl up into bed and hopefully just stay there for a year.

Lapis had done such a good job of blocking out the two of them that she hadn’t even realised Amethyst had left. It would seem that Amethyst’s compensation for helping Peridot move in was getting to inflict pseudo-torment upon her. It didn’t seem malicious though, just their dynamic. You could tell there was affection between the two of them.

The silver haired woman had left though and Lapis saw that she was alone with Peridot.

She glanced over her shoulder at the other women as she placed some books on a shelf. Peridot was also looking her way. She could swear she saw her blush. “What’s your sleep schedule like?” Peridot asked her out of the blue. This question was so strange that Lapis stopped what she was doing and gave her her full attention.

“What?”

“I mean…I go to sleep at around ten or eleven. I assume you’re out late a lot.” Peridot shrugged as she set up her ‘Nerd Junk’ over at her desk.

“And why do you assume that?” Lapis asked, eyes narrowing out of confusion.

“I-“ the blonde hesitated, “Well, you seem like…” Lapis raised both eyebrows in anticipation. “A party girl?” Peridot finished.

The nerve.

“Okay.” Lapis wasn’t in the mood for small talk but apparently she was in the mood to argue. She placed the books down and faced her, arms folding reflexively. “Why would you think that exactly?”

Peridot looked panicked, realising the damage she’d done. “Come on… The blue hair, the outfit, th-“

“Oh, please keep going.” Lapis egged her on. Her outfit? Since when was a crop top a crime?

Peridot looked sheepish, “I just…”

“I think you’ll find that you don’t know the first thing about me…You don’t even know my name.”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“You didn’t ask.”

“Well, this is the most we’ve spoken!” Peridot justified. She took a breath, “Look, I’m sorry. I’ve been told I have the tendency to speak before I think… I was just trying to start a conversation.”

Lapis did feel a pang of guilt and something else less discernible as Peridot hurriedly looked away and selected some clothes, probably for the following day. She took a long time to do this. She surely didn’t want to face Lapis again.

In a sudden moment of clarity, Lapis realised that she couldn’t afford to push this woman away. She stepped over the invisible line that had divided their sides of the room up until this point. “I have a tendency to be… depressed… anxious… and other qualities I’m sure I wouldn’t be premium credentials in anyone’s search for a roommate…” What was she doing? She stood beside the other woman, feeling more vulnerable than she would like. “I thought I’d be upfront about that.” Peridot glanced at Lapis from the corner of her eye, not doing much else.

Fucksake. She’d definitely freaked her out.

Lapis sighed before retreating to her side of the room. “On the bright side that does mean I get to sleep pretty early and wake up late… you’ll barely know I’m here.” Lapis got her stuff together to get changed for bed.

As she wandered towards the door to head to the bathroom Peridot spoke up. “Peridot Cunningham… and you are?”

Lapis let out a small laugh before looking back at her. “Lapis Lazuli.” She paused and looked at Peridot’s computing equipment and then back at the woman herself. “…Are your initials PC-?”

Peridot mumbled something grumpy and unintelligible as she gathered her own stuff to head to the bathroom.


	2. She lets me hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was away at Edinburgh Fringe for a while (and it was cray) but now I'm back and I'm super excited to write more. Thanks so much for your positive response so far! Also I totally changed the title because I was accidentally flat out stealing another person's title like some kind of fiend.

There were a few days to kill until classes started. Just a few days for Lapis to scramble some semblance of distraction together before she could go to class and let that occupy her time.

She knew how best to combat her depression spirals -aside from medication and therapy…which she wasn’t currently getting- she would set herself little tasks, just something to make sure she wasn’t laying in bed all day.

Today she would be taking a walk around the park that was close to her dorm. After that she could do what she wanted…and however little she wanted.

It was a hot day and she knew the sun would do her good. She could almost feel those healing rays soaking into her skin.

Lapis approached the bank of the smaller than average lake in the park. She watched the light bounce off of the surface. She took a seat by the water’s edge, closed her eyes and listened to the gentle sloshing.

For a moment, she thought that everything would get better.

And then her phone buzzed.

Her brow furrowed. Her data was off and none of her friends would text unless it was an emergency... which, thinking it over, was super 'millennial' of them… but her confusion was still well-founded.

Lapis retrieved her phone and eyed the text.

_Lapis, please._

She felt the earth shift, her stomach tightened, the water froze.

Another text. _Talk to me_

Another. _I need you_

_and I know you need me_

_you can’t hide forever_

Lapis didn’t quite remember stumbling back to her dorm but she had made it. By some miracle, no one was present to see her practically fall into the bathroom and splash water onto her face.

She was shaking and she was in pain that she wasn’t ever sure was real. She just needed to lay down. Just get to her bed and just switch off for a while.

She left the bathroom slowly, feeling so damn fragile. It struck her that she may have been at one of her lowest points.

She pressed a hand to the door of her room and heard a raucous laugh.

It _also_ struck her that Peridot was probably in there hanging out with Amethyst.

Lapis lent her head against the door with a thump before opening it and dragging herself inside.

Thankfully Peridot was alone…and she was laughing at…some video game? The woman was practically wired into the mainframe. Headset on, jaw set, lifting some Doritos up to her face.

Lapis had planned to just walk straight past her and get into her bed, not even trying to keep up the facade that she was a functioning human.

However, walking in on her roommate while she was engrossed in her game had startled Peridot enough that she had apparently gasped on the Doritos, beginning to choke.

Lapis stared, realising what was happening. She snapped out of her stupor and sprang forward to help the other woman. She made her stand and smacked her back, hard. The blonde spat the food out and took a few deep breaths.

Lapis rubbed Peridot’s back slowly as she calmed down.

A horse voice emanated from her, “…What the fuck is wrong?”

“What?” Lapis asked, dumbfounded, from her knelt position next to Peridot.

“When you came in… you looked all puffy.” she elaborated, rubbing her throat. Oh, right. Looking at the state the other woman was in, she couldn't fathom the idea that she was asking about her. 

Lapis wiped any traces of tears from her eyes. “Uh…bad hayfever.” She lied, “Are you okay?”

Peridot cringed, “Yes, I’m fine…Let’s just never speak of this again.”

Lapis couldn’t agree more. She nodded, retracting her hand from Peridot’s back and making her way to her bed. Laying there on her back she felt… not better, definitely not better but she wasn’t having a panic attack now at least. She turned away from Peridot’s side of the room, curled up and took a nap.

She woke up…some amount of time later. She gave a throaty groan as she stretched and rolled over. As she did, her bleary eyes made out a guilty looking Peridot. She was…draping a curtain across the room? Lapis must have been mirroring Peridot’s guilty expression because she felt terrible. She’d created an uncomfortable environment. 

“Sorry, this looks weird-” Peridot began.

“No, I get it.” Lapis waved it off, “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel weirded out or anything.”

Peridot’s eyes widened, “What? No no no.” she shook her head and jumped up onto the chair that was nearby, “Look.” She lifted the curtain up, a soothing turquoise colour, and stuck it against the corresponding bits of Velcro placed along the ceiling. “So…you have mental health issues.” She stated bluntly. (Lapis' hayfever cover up had obviously bombed) She flinched minutely at the comment but nodded, “I figure… If you ever need some time to be by yourself…or as close to by yourself as you can…” Peridot hurried across the room, the curtain covering the expanse and forming a sitcom-esque dividing line between them, “You can just pull this up and then you’ll have some privacy!” Peridot was on the other side of the curtain. “See?” She asked. There was a beat and then Peridot pulled up the bottom of the curtain to view a stunned Lapis once more. The blonde had such a proud look on her face.

Lapis smiled. “This is…Did you make it?” she asked.

“Yes, I just grabbed a few supplies I had lying about.” Peridot shrugged, nonchalant.

“You must be pretty handy.” Lapis chuckled softly. Peridot blinked at her. Shit. Great, her tendency to be a flirt never dissipated it would seem, no matter how down she was. Now she was flirting with her roommate.

No. Go.

She didn’t even know if she found her attractive… No, don’t even go there. If she thought about it too much it would just cause a problem. “Thank you.” She added quickly, trying to end the conversation before she dug an even deeper hole.

“It’s okay, I’ll keep it up…” the blonde nodded, adjusting her glasses as she frequently did. She lifted the curtain up and slid under it to the other side of the room.

After a moment, as there was now a wall between them, Peridot shouted, “If you hear shouting I’m playing a game!”

Lapis’ eyebrows raised but she nodded, “Okay…”

“I’ll stop shouting before nine o’clock!”

“Right.”

“I’m extremely competitive!”

“Uhuh.”

Peridot’s entire existence seemed like a parody of a normal person…Then again, Lapis was one to talk.

Lapis blocked that number and turned off her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks so much for your feedback, you're all perf. I am...SO tired. Edinburgh is just SO busy. Like, chill out.


	3. She's strong in the real way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have once again made me feel so stoked to share my work with you ahhh. The next chapter will be more Lapidot heavy but Bird mom/mum is here for now.

“Lapis, honestly, how do you expect to get better if you don’t _try_ to get better?”

Lapis’ mother was so ignorant sometimes… just kidding, it wasn’t her mom, it was her friend Pearl.

Lapis frowned, “You’re not serious, right?” she asked her, slouching in the armchair across from her like a stroppy teen. Pearl, however, was sat up straight, her form perfect. The two had met in their theatre and dance course and whereas Lapis was sometimes off the clock…Pearl never was. Pearl’s flair for the dramatic was usually endearing but other times it really sucked.

Pearl took a sip of her herbal tea. You could see she was taking in everything about it, the smell, the warmth against her lips and certainly the taste. Pearl loved coming to this little tea house they’d found in second year. It was quaint, it was homey, it was refined…it was Pearl. Lapis wasn’t this place in the slightest. She was… some dive bar somewhere… Pearl liked it here though and Lapis liked Pearl.

Pearl looked from her tea to Lapis, her face softening as she seemed to understand she’d made the other girl uncomfortable. Her tone eased, “I’m sorry, Lapis… What I mean is, you need to go to a doctor. If your leg was broken you would go to a doctor, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah…” Lapis grumbled, "I'd probably go to A&E first thou-"

“Yes and so you should go to a doctor for your mental health too.” Pearl carried on, dancing around her silly quip with practiced expertise. 

Lapis huffed and went to grab her cup of coffee that was situated on the table between them. Pearl’s hand was over hers all of a sudden. Lapis did her best not to recoil. It wasn’t Pearl, she just didn’t like physical contact. She never really had. Less so now.

“Lapis, it’s okay if you want to…wallow for a while…Lord knows I’ve been there myself.” She smiled a gentle, slightly broken smile. Pearl had been through a lot of heartbreak. It was sad to see. Sometimes Lapis thought the two of them should date, as if that would solve everything. No, Pearl was doing so well now, she didn’t need Lapis holding her back. Plus, as she said, the woman acted like a parent. “But I’m only saying this because I care about you. At some point I would like to hear you laugh again.”

Lapis sighed but she nodded, touched, “That’s just because you want to hear me snort.”

Pearl drew back, raising her chin up and acting aloof, “I have no idea what you mean…” she grinned after a moment, “Oh, but it’s quite something. Very winning!” she laughed.

Lapis shrugged with a tilt of her head, “That’s me, I suppose.”

Pearl got back to her tea and back to business, “You have every right to be upset for a while. Jasp-“

Lapis held up a hand and shook her head, “No.” She wasn’t ready to talk about her yet. It had been 4 months since they had broken up but that was 4 months of living in a hellish, nightmare house in which the two of them had tormented each other to within an inch of their lives. Whether it was Jasper bringing a girl home to get back at Lapis or Lapis just screaming at Jasper like she was losing her mind…and maybe she did in the process. It was bad, they were bad… _she_ was bad. When people asked her why she hadn’t left she said it was a hassle to move and that it would save her money if she stayed but really, she was messed up. A part of her had enjoyed all that damn drama. A part of her relished the moment another one of their post-break up heated arguments would end in Jasper shoving her hard against a wall fucking her until they’d both gotten their anger out.

Well, until the next time.

Jasper was a brute, Lapis was complicated. Together they were terrible.

That wasn’t the person Lapis wanted to be anymore. She wanted to be good. She was sure she used to be. She could recall a kinder version of herself, one that wasn’t always angry. She could recall it like a friend from her childhood, just a few traits and a blurred shape.

Pearl, sensing the internal conflict going on in Lapis, redirected the conversation. “How’s your new living situation? You know the offer still stands for you to move in with me.” Okay, Pearl was kind, it was true. Lapis knew her though and she liked having her personal space disrupted just as much as Lapis did…which was not one bit. She couldn’t do that to her.

“It’s okay… It’s only been a few days.”

“And what’s your roommate like?” she encouraged her, nodding with a wide smile.

“Eh, she’s…” Lapis shook her head, “Weird…very odd…but also she’s thoughtful in her own interesting way.”

“Ah, yes! The curtain. That sounded nice.”

“Yeah.” Lapis swirled the contents of her mug and sipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *as Phoebe from Friends when she had her sexy phlegm* Thank u mah bbies.


	4. She's out of my comfort zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this way earlier than I should because I really like this chapter. <3

Term was finally starting and Lapis was happier for it. A little happier. It was enough to give her hope that things would get better.

On the other hand though, there was something bothering her. Or rather _frustrating_ her.

“You can spare me an hour or two of your Friday night, Pearl, please.” Lapis whined, walking awkwardly behind her because she had her hands on Pearl’s shoulders.

“When did you get so perky? Pearl glanced back at her with a shake of her head. “Garnet, make her stop.” Pearl whined too.

The walking demi-goddess that was Garnet looked at the two of them, she let her eyes linger on Lapis for a moment, “This is the most at ease I’ve seen Lapis in a while. I will not make her stop.”

Lapis blew a raspberry near Pearl’s ear, making her recoil in horror, “GAH.” Pearl hastily wiped at the side of her head, “Why on earth would you want to go out?”

Lapis and Garnet’s eyes were sceptical, they looked at one another and then at Pearl. “Because we’re young.” Lapis offered.

“And, regardless, stepping out of your comfort zone is good every once in while, Pearl.” Garnet raised her eyebrows behind her classic shades, encouraging her.

“No no.” Pearl brushed that off, “I know exactly what’s going on. Lapis, you’re…” As the three of them stepped outside of the drama block of their college, Pearl looked around, a little panicked. She tugged her friends off to the side, out of earshot and hissed, “ _erotically charged_.”

Lapis blinked and spoke at a normal volume, “Yes, Pearl, I want to have sex.”

Pearl flailed, looking like a scared bird. Lapis laughed fondly. Her mood had definitely been improved by being around her friends this much. Pearl was in her class, Garnet was now studying post-grad and was usually around somewhere, exactly when she was needed. Being around good people was worth more than she could say. “I’ve had a roommate for, like, two weeks now.” Lapis was deadly serious, “That’s two weeks…” she held Pearl’s hands, stopping their flapping, “of keeping my hands… _to mysel_ f.”

Pearl looked horrified. Garnet though, fully accepting of the birds and the bees, patted Lapis’s back and gave her a mock-saddened look.

“What are you planning to do? Bring someone back to your dorm and do it while your roommate is right there?” Pearl questioned.

“Uhhh…” Lapis frowned.

 

Lapis walked into her room briskly, “Hey.”

Peridot swivelled around sharply in her desk chair…that she was just always in? Or maybe Lapis was just unobservant. “Eh? Oh, I mean…hey.”

Lapis threw her bag on her bed, a clear shot as the curtain was up. Lapis hadn’t needed it for the last few days. Her head was bobbing above the surface but she knew she could be dragged back down at any moment. It was scary but she tried to ignore it. “So…” Peridot’s attention was back on her screen, she seemed to be coding something.

“So.”

“You know how you thought I was a party girl when we first met?” Lapis asked, Peridot unable to see her eyes darting around.

Peridot sighed, pausing momentarily in her typing to slump a little, “Yes…I’m sorry again.”

“No, don’t be…I just…” she shuffled a little, unsure how to broach this, “Do we have a sock system?”

Peridot froze and then slowly turned to look at Lapis, seemingly recovered from her shock, “A what?”

“We’re both young,…handsome women.” Lapis proceeded, like a fucking moron. Peridot’s eyes widened. “I just wondered what the procedure might be if one of us wanted some…company?” Lapis’ tone had shifted upwards on the last word, like, dogs couldn’t hear her upwards.

Peridot grimaced, “Um…I don’t know…I guess.” She was looking anywhere but Lapis, “Are you planning on testing out a…’sock system’?”

“Not without your okay.” Lapis emphasised.

“I just…I don’t know how I’d feel about you coming home with some g-“ she shook her head, her eyes closed quite hard.

“I’d let you know, of course.” Lapis laughed, hoping to bring Peridot into the mix but Peridot just looked pretty dismayed. Her laughter trailed off. She was compelled to go to the other woman, having not seen her look this vulnerable before. Lapis hadn’t really thought this through. What if Peridot didn’t like the idea of sex at all? She might be asexual and sex-repulsed or she might have had something traumatic happen to her in the past and Lapis had been completely inconsiderate. Shit.

The other woman wouldn’t open her eyes. Lapis, very gently, rested a hand on her shoulder. “Peridot? Are you okay?”

Peridot opened her eyes and stared at Lapis for a moment before nodding, “Yes, I am,...Lapis.” She cleared her throat, “It’s a good question. It’s always good to have boundaries.”

Lapis swiftly – while trying to be casual about it – removed her hand. “Right.”

“I would say…it’s okay as long as I have at least 3 hours notice.” Peridot turned back to her work. That was specific…but Lapis had expected worse. It was nice of her to try to meet her half-way, even if Lapis had no intention of bringing anyone back now.

“Thanks, Peridot.” She smiled softly. She was about to go back to her side of the room before she decided to take the plunge. She sat down on the end of Peridot’s bed. This acted as a seat beside her and her desk. “Is this for school?”

“Uh,” Peridot seemed surprised by the genuine curiosity. Man, Lapis was a bad roommate, “No, this is a personal project.”

Lapis nodded, feeling like she was intruding, “Oh…cool.”

The blonde continued, “Um, it’s… Amethyst and I decided it might be cool to do a kind of site with-“ she hesitated, “geek stuff…news on games, films, TV. Live streams sometimes.”

“YouTube stuff?” Lapis scooted a little closer to try to figure out the letters and numbers on the black screen.

“Sometimes but mostly Twitch.” Peridot took in the blank look on Lapis’ face. She groaned softly, “I’ll just show you.”

Peridot took Lapis through a lot of stuff she was unfamiliar with. Lapis knew bits and bobs about vlogging but she didn’t knew all the other stuff Peridot was throwing at her.

Sometime later though, the two were sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor, facing each other.

“-And then you roll for initiative.” Peridot said rolling what Lapis had learned was a 20-sided die. She got a 1. She went stiff.

“Number one! Nice!” Lapis raised her arms in celebration.

“Not nice. If I was DM’ing I’d make whoever rolled that for initiative prone for the next few rounds or something.”

“DM?” Lapis asked apologetically, she was sure Peridot mentioned that previously.

“Dungeon Master.”

“Oh my.” Lapis purred.

Peridot shoved her lightly, “Oh, stop it. You’re ruining the sanctity of Dungeons and Dragons.”

“I’d hate to do that. Maybe you could slide into my DMs sometime and I could play with you.” She took the dice and rolled, getting a 20. She pointed at it with wide eyes, “That’s good then, right!?”

Peridot’s mouth was hanging open. Lapis nodded smugly, “I’ve impressed you.”

“It’s all random chance.” Peridot blew it off.

“That’s all I need.” Lapis grinned at her. It was then she took a look at the clock on Peridot’s desk which read 23:36. “What? How is it that late?”

Peridot followed her eyes and then she rubbed her own, “I thought I felt sleepy…”

“This stuff is a rabbit hole…” Lapis marvelled before standing up.

“Thanks for coming in my hole.” Peridot said, absolutely no discernible sign of…anything on her face.

“Y-“ Lapis was perplexed, “Was that…?” Still nothing. “If you’re fucking with me I need you to tell me!” Lapis begged. A slight smirk appeared on Peridot’s face. “There it is!” she reached down to pull Peridot up by her hands, being careful with the smaller woman, “There’s no way you’re serious!”

“I’m completely serious, Lazuli!” Peridot hopped up to meet her.

There was a moment in which there were no consequences, no caveats and no sense was to be made.

After that moment was over Lapis realised she was holding Peridot’s hands and staring into the other woman’s…wow…green eyes. She’d only just noticed. “There’s a smudge on your glasses.” Lapis recovered, hoping she hadn’t freaked her roommate out. Peridot reacted quickly, removing her hands and her glasses to inspect the supposed smudge. “It was fun hanging out, Peridot…thanks.” She kept her gaze averted.

Lapis wandered over to her bed, retrieving her phone, sure she would see a barrage of angry texts from Pearl demanding to know if she was being made to leave her house tonight. She’d definitely need to apologise for leaving her friend hanging, it wasn’t her style.

She _did_ see a text from Garnet initially though.

 _If you’re really feeling that ‘erotically charged’_ -

Lapis snickered.

_I know a few ladies that might be up for a date._

Garnet. Made of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *as Cady from Mean Girls when she's gone full Plastic and is totally blowing off Janis and Damian* Love ya, bye!


	5. She's so gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so overwhelmed with the nice stuff you've been saying! I hope you enjoy this chapter! They're getting there you guys! ... Love me a slow burn.

“You’re such a tease, Garnet. Won’t you tell me something about her?” Lapis begged her as the two stepped into the life drawing class that was held on campus each week. This school was so easy breezy about expression and creativity, of course people got naked and drew each other.

“Lapis, I want you to walk into this date with zero expectations. That way you won’t find yourself talking yourself out of it in any way.” Garnet said, placating her.

Lapis was a little surprised, “What? You know how down I am to start afresh. Why would I get out of it?”

“If you set out on the date knowing anything about her and you’ll start piecing together bits of information to convince yourself she’s not right for you... or vice versa.”

“Why would I wanna do that?” Lapis asked, hanging on Garnet’s every word as she absentmindedly took out her art supplies. Garnet was a teacher, a wise mage and a therapist all in one. Lapis tried very hard not to indulge in this side of Garnet much. Sometimes she would hear something she didn’t want to hear. Other times she felt like she was exploiting her friend. Every so often though, these conversations occurred naturally and she couldn’t help but dig deeper with Garnet.

Garnet rested a hand on Lapis’ shoulder, comforting her so completely, “Because you’re scared,” She smiled in a reassuring way, like she knew- “but it’s going to get better.” -Exactly.

Lapis smiled a little, “Thanks, Garnet.”

“Thank you for agreeing to come to art class with me. I think it’ll be good for you.”

“I’m not a selfish lover, Garnet. I want it to be good for you too.” She joked, setting up her easel.

Garnet laughed, “Good one.” And, with that, the other woman shed her robe and took to the centre of the room where everyone was able to get a better view of her. Garnet did indeed draw in this class but she had easily volunteered to be a model when the opportunity had come up. She was just so sure of herself. It was inspiring.

Lapis wanted to _be_ Garnet apparently.

That was usually how it was with her. She either wanted to be a lady or be with them…

Or be as far away from them as possible.

Anyway, now to paint her good friend in the nude.

 

Lapis sat at her desk, applying the finishing touches to her hair. As it was electric blue it took a lot of upkeep to prevent it from just breaking apart. As she was giving herself a proper pampering session she had decided to draw the curtain Peridot had made for them. Or made for _her_ really.

Lapis was showered, sipping some whiskey straight. She wasn’t really into wine…unless she was already drunk. Lapis could hold her drink but she tried not to overdo it completely, she didn’t want to get to a stage where she was medicating herself with it.

Time to move onto her make up.

She heard the clunk of the door closing and glanced over her shoulder. “Hey, Peridot! I pulled the curtain to get ready to go out, I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s cool.” Peridot replied easily, to Lapis’ surprise, “I’m actually heading out tonight too.”

“ _Ooooh_.” Lapis sang in a light tease, “Peridot. How scandalous. Late night LARP?”

“ _Ha ha_.” Peridot said, her sarcasm muffled by the curtain, “You remembering ‘LARP’ is commendable though.”

“Is it?” she muttered in response.

“I’m going on a date.” Peridot announced.

Lapis wasn’t prepared for the slightly sickening swoop her stomach created. “ _Well, well, well_ …” she responded as quickly as she could. If it went well did that mean there would be a guy around the dorm room all the time? Lapis’ nose wrinkled. Lapis had friends who were boys - the most precious being in the world was Steven after all – but having a man around where she lived, in such a small space, who she didn’t know? She couldn’t think of anything worse.

“I’m going to shower.” Peridot continued, sounding extremely pleased with herself. Lapis liked to take her time with her make up. She loved art and, well, it was just painting her face. Peridot was back by the time Lapis was selecting an outfit from her wardrobe.

“So…are you excited?” Lapis called back to Peridot, dabbling with the idea of dresses v skirts.

“Sure. I don’t date a lot but I thought it would be a good idea… Amethyst thought it would be a _very_ good idea.”

Lapis was a little concerned for her roommate, “Well, do _you_ think it’s a good idea.”

“Yeah.” There was a pause. “I mean, I just don’t make the best first impression…if you hadn’t noticed.”

Lapis chuckled, “First impressions don’t mean shit, Peridot. If they did I’d be super screwed. Just be yourself and you’ll be okay.”

Peridot was quiet for a little while and so Lapis decided to let her get on with getting ready. Then, a fair while after Lapis had spoken, Peridot said, “Thanks.” She wasn’t sure if she’d offended her, she hoped she hadn’t.

Now that Lapis was making the final touches (perfume, straightening out her dress, using hairspray, etc.) she felt confident. She could really clean up when she wanted to. She grabbed her purse and went to pull back the curtain, she stalled, “Uh, are you decent?”

Peridot pulled back the curtain as a response.

She looked…fucking… _good_.

Her blonde pixie cut was pushed back, out of her face, her green eyes standing out due to that and the fact that she was clearly wearing contacts. (Lapis missed her glasses a lot though). Not only that, her eyes popped against the green shirt she was wearing with a good pair of jeans and fucking suspenders.

_Kill me now_. Lapis thought. Like a friend…like a friend being a cool, buddy pal.

She cleared her throat, “Heading my way?”

“Uh…” she seemed distracted, “Wuh…I mean, where’s your way?”

It turned out the two of them were heading in the same direction and so they walked together. Lapis kept her eyes ahead of her, if she didn’t she’d probably sweat all her make up off.

Maybe she should just get it off of her chest, it was just stressing her out at the moment. “You look really nice.” She pointed out, “You’re going to make an impression whether you want to or not, I’m afraid.”

Peridot’s face reddened a little, enough for Lapis to take notice though, “Thanks.” There was a beat, “You’re also going to make quite the impression…That’s a nice dress… it’s simple and yet- Well, I’m sure your date will be thoroughly engaged.”

Lapis smoothed out her black cocktail dress. “Not just yet, I hope...” she winked at Peridot, finally mustering the courage to look at her. She laughed but her expression relaxed into a less entertained one, “I kid. I don’t think I ever want to get married.” That was probably oversharing? God, she was so bad at that. Lapis would always give TMI in the form of humour, it was a defence mechanism, surely.

To her surprise, Peridot was up for the discussion, “Same here…”

“Really?”

“Yes, I don’t exactly come from a happy home.” She looked a Lapis for a moment before shrugging, “It’s just how it is.” She then looked around, at the street they were walking along, and then took out her phone.

“I understand. Sometimes that shit is more toxic than anything else.” Lapis stated. Peridot nodded in agreement as she looked at her phone. “Everything okay? Are you texting your date?” Lapis asked. Well, she wasn’t texting at all, she was looking at something. Jeez, Lapis was such an idiot-

She was such an overthinker.

“Yes, fine.” Peridot assured her before looking up at her, “I don’t mean to alarm you but I think we’re heading to the same place.”

Lapis raised her eyebrows, “Huh?”

“The Den? Restaurant with favourably reviewed vegetarian dishes and allegedly excellent tapas?”

Lapis couldn’t help but chuckle, “Um, yes.” There was silence for a moment, “That’s okay. I can wave across to you and collapse on top of your table if you need an out.”

“Very helpful.” The blonde grinned.

They arrived just before 8 o’clock and Lapis was sorry that she’d have to say goodbye to Peridot, they’d been having a lovely time just chatting. Lapis had anyway. “Well, good luck.” Lapis said before awkwardly nudging Peridot’s shoulder with…her arm. Their height difference was quite funny really.

“You too.” She smiled before turning to the receptionist, “Hi. Table for Garnet?”

Lapis’ soul might actually have flown up out of her body.

“Wonderful. Right this way.”

Peridot was about the follow the server before Lapis held her hand to stop her. “Wait!” Peridot looked back at Lapis but so did the server. Was there any way that she could make this _not_ awkward? “…For me,…honey.” Lapis tried to salvage the situation and gestured to the server, “Carry on. Thanks. Sorry.”

Peridot looked at their intertwined hands and muttered to Lapis, “What are you doing?”

“Trust me or we’re going to look _really_ dumb.” Lapis said through a smile that was more panicked than anything else.

They were seated in a cosy corner thankfully and, once they were left to their own devices, Peridot leaned across the table and questioned her, “Okay, so what are you doing again?”

“How do you know Garnet?” Lapis asked with a gentle sigh.

Peridot frowned, confused. “Garnet’s a friend of mine. We met last year while at a spoken word session. I thought she looked as bored as I felt but she said she was taking in what everyone was saying. She kind of opened my mind a litt- _ohhhhh_.” Peridot stared at Lapis, realising. Lapis nodded slowly to confirm what she was thinking.

“You’re gay?” Peridot asked, aghast.

“You’re _gay_.” Lapis said, because she _obviously_ was. “Wait. Of course I am.”

“I thought you were _so_ straight.” Peridot shook her head, still amazed.

“I thought you were straight too.”

Peridot peered at Lapis and then leaned back in her chair, gesturing to herself.

“Okay, look.” Lapis began, “You know those girls who are either super gay or super straight? I just didn’t know what to think and…I mean, if I thought about it too much we might have-“

“Ended up where we are right now?” Peridot asked, a grin appearing on her lips, beginning to laugh. After a moment, Lapis joined her and the two were almost doubled over laughing.

“Can I get you something to drink?” The server – whose name was Danielle according to her nametag – asked them, “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“You’re fine.” Lapis chuckled, “Um, rum and diet coke. And a-?” she waited for Peridot to respond.

“An IPA.” Peridot finished.

“-For my date over here.” Lapis winked at Peridot and she shrank a little in her seat, still smiling.

“Coming right up.” Danielle went off to fulfil the order.

“Also, If I come off straight I’m going to have to change something.” Peridot added.

“There’s nothing wrong with coming off straight!” Lapis whisper-shouted at her companion, ducking her head a little but grinning all the while.

“Well, there is if you-“ Peridot was ready to fire back but she hesitated.

“What is it?” Lapis questioned, worried she’d done something wrong.

“Oh, I…” Peridot glanced around, as if she was taking in the situation, “What are the rules here?”

“There are no rules.” Lapis joked before shaking her head, “I’m kidding. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m…bad at reading things like this… We’re roommates but now we’re suddenly on a date. Is it a date or is it a ‘date’.” She used air quotes, “Am I allowed to flirt with you or is that weird? I don’t…”

As Peridot trailed off and just looked to her for answers, Lapis couldn’t help herself. “Well, that depends…” Lapis played with her own fingertips, lacing them together on the table and looking up from them to Peridot before speaking in a low and very sultry tone, “How badly do you want to?”

Lapis’ judgement was always clouded when she was horny.

Peridot was completely flustered, unable to retort…for once.

“Here we are.” Danielle was back with their drinks. Lapis realised she and Peridot were practically leaning completely across the table.

Lapis moved back a little, “Oh, thank you so much.”

Peridot cleared her throat, she was definitely blushing, “Yeah, thanks.”

“Are you ready to order?”

“A few minutes?” Lapis asked, giving their server an apologetic look. Lapis had worked as a waitress before, she knew how annoying situations like this could be.

“No problem.”

“I’m sorry, I totally answered for you.” Lapis apologised.

“No, it’s okay.” She waved it off, “We have…well, a lot going on.”

“Exactly, and…” Lapis pushed a lock of blue hair behind her ear, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Peridot ran a hand through her hair as she pondered Lapis’ question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing witty to say <2 (I was going to correct that but this is funnier)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post the next chapter soon! (Also it's going to get sexy, guys, because I'm just a gay mess).


End file.
